Previous studies have demonstrated the deleterious effects of long- term exposure to intense environmental noise generated by aircraft on blood pressure in adults and school-age children. In addition, research has indicated that Black populations are at high risk for developing hypertension. Because many Black preschool-age children attend day care centers which are located near elevated subways and no studies to date have examined the physiological effects of exposure to intense subway noise, the present study was undertaken. The present study will investigate the effects of exposure to elevated subway train noise over time on young Black children's physiological response and health. Diastolic and systolic blood pressure--of a prematched sample of 200 kindergarten children attending day care centers near and far from elevated subway trains--will be measured. Absenteeism will be used as an indirect measure of health. The results of the present study may broaden the current theoretical basis of the effects of noise and may yield pertinent data for public policies governing legislation and control of suitable noise levels for home and school environments to ensure the health and well-being of young children.